


adam gets bashed by god himself because hes the worst

by savannahh123



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Gen, i dont know, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannahh123/pseuds/savannahh123
Summary: i fucking hate you adam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	adam gets bashed by god himself because hes the worst

adam was just getting ready to go to s and race against langa when god himself realized how much of a fucking disgusting human being he is and smacked the shit out of him

the end lol now with no more hisoka 2.0 we just get fucking queerbaited for a few more weeks until the end of ep 12

oh oh lets keep the feelings i dont even know the song lyrics but the stupid palm trees played and everyone was glad to just jave adam dead because he fucking deserves it

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written fanfiction before maybe i actually will one day who knows i hate myself


End file.
